The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla plant, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunpa 316’.
The new Mandevilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vining and freely branching Mandevilla plants with freely flowering habit and attractive flowers.
The new Mandevilla plant originated from an open-pollination in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in May, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number 11MB22-3, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Mandevilla hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mandevilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Mandevilla plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since March, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.